


Call and Response

by firjii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, PET NUG!!!!!!!, Relationship Fluff, Val Royeaux, safe for everyone including children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firjii/pseuds/firjii
Summary: Solas and Ellana spend a day in Val Royeaux with a troublesome new pet nug.





	Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy fluff to take a break with. Did we love writing it? YES we did.

“No, Knuckles. _No_ ,” Ellana chided, a tense edge betraying her quiet voice. 

The spotted nug at the end of the padded harness pulled hard on the lead again in the meandering Val Royeaux avenue. For the entire day, it had only ever stopped its haphazard scrambling to pause at flowers and exotic shrubbery in ornate planters dotting either side of the pastel-hued alleys. Each time, the hungry look in its eyes clearly indicated its intent. Each time, Ellana had barely averted a botanical beheading – though more citizens had smiled than frowned at the sight as the sleek animal had gently chirped and whuffled its protests.

Solas grinned, his laughter – soft though it was – echoing out like mild waves of a lake against the high-walled buildings. “Leliana warned you.”

Ellana grunted several times before she could answer. “I know. I don’t care.”

“Clearly.”

She glared at him as she finally reined the animal in a fraction. “They’re stupid creatures, but they don’t mean to be trouble. There’s no point in being cruel with bare leather when he’ll only understand the pain anyway.”

His smile softened. “Once again, your insight outweighs common sense.”

“There’s no insight about being kind to a dumb animal. Take care of them and they might take care of you someday.”

She hefted the chunky creature into her folded arms. It immediately calmed, though its still-twitching limbs proved no easier for her to manage than its scrambling and tugging on the ground.

Solas watched her struggle as they slowly made their way to an upper level of the city. “Perhaps some refreshment,” he lilted crisply. “Your face is more flushed than usual.”

They found sweet ice at an elaborate, filigreed pushcart, though Ellana narrowly avoided dumping the nug onto the artful pile of cold shavings when it apparently began hiccuping. They settled on a vacant bench overlooking the harbor, the nug nestled between them and apparently content to doze on the warm stone slab. Ellana greedily shoveled ice into her mouth, as her sudden whimper of surprise amply attested to. She involuntarily dug a hand into the nug’s back and received a surprised yelp in return. It leapt down from the bench, Ellana narrowly avoiding spilling the last of her ice and holding the lead at the same time.

Solas openly laughed, his veritable outburst drawing the gaze of several befuddled couples in the nearby courtyard so often reserved for silent, furtive lovers.

Ellana jumped at the noise and stared, torn between concentration and additional surprise. “I’ve never heard you do that.”

He clutched his stomach for an instant as the laughter intensified. “Few things in the world are worth the gesture.”

She scooped the nug onto her lap and rubbed a certain place on its head where Leliana had recommended for quieting upset nugs. Once she was certain that it had been placated, she lapped up the last of the ice – scarcely any slower than her original pace. 

“You might have told me sooner if you were so thirsty,” he jibed gently.

She shook her head as she wiped her mouth. “It’s the heat. I forgot how warm it was in Val Royeaux. And it’s too humid. It’s damp in the north, but it’s different than this.” 

“The afternoon is still young. We needn’t leave until tomorrow.”

She idly considered his offer, enjoying the mere atmosphere for a moment as she stroked the nug’s delicate skin. She watched ships lazily come and go as the sun’s position changed in the sky. “I want to see lobsters.”

The tiniest frown of bemusement spoiled his otherwise smooth countenance. “No fishmonger will sell one as a pet, _vhenan_. Even if someone did, they would be most unsuitable to take back to Skyhold.”

“I don’t care.” She shrugged, equally chipper and unfazed. “I’ve never seen one.” 

Her arms finally too strained to continue arguing with the nug, she entrusted the lead to Solas as they ambled down long flights of stairs. The nug meekly followed alongside Solas, its strides very nearly in perfect time with his own.

Ellana noticed and snorted. “Showoff.”

His smile redoubled, but he remained focused on their destination. Thrice, they’d become almost irrecoverably lost because other sights – or Knuckles – had made them loose sight of their objective. 

The fishmonger noted the Inquisition brooch on Ellana’s tunic and scarcely hesitated to hoist a cage out of the water. Four gyrating, mottled umber lobsters jockeyed for position at the top of the wire trap. The burly fisherman made a wordless noise of panic when Ellana opened the trap and thrust a hand within. She pulled one of the creatures out, oblivious to its flapping and clamoring. She held it to within a few inches of her nose, a good mimicry of fecklessness if not for her keen stare. After a moment, she pursed her lips thoughtfully and glanced over her shoulder at Solas. “Remind you of anything?” She didn’t dare take her gaze off of the beast for more than an instant as it still determinedly wriggled in her rigid, angularly-arranged fingers.

“Other than Gaspard, you mean?”

She dropped the lobster back into the cage. Half a second passed before she abruptly whipped her head around and cackled long and loud, her entire torso jigging as she wrapped both hands around herself. The piercing noise haunted Solas’ eyes for a moment. “I have rarely heard you laugh so.”

She slowly gathered her composure as the humor’s strength departed. “Few things in the world are worth the gesture,” she mirrored.


End file.
